


carry on, you will always remember

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could be the end of the whole series. </p><p>"So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry on, you will always remember

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

Dean's world was dark.

Even before he woke something told him it would be dark, and a strange sensation prickled in the back of his neck before traveling throughout his arms and branching out to the tips of his fingers. He felt around in this blackness until his hands collided with cool leather, his knuckles with polished wood, and his feet with the corrugated plastic of pedals.

He was in his car.

This little piece of knowledge brought about a sigh of relief, and Dean's trained hands found their way to the Impala's ignition. They key was twisted, and his baby started purring.

..

Sam's world wasn't one of darkness.

His eyes were brought open to a surrounding of bright colours, a grassy field he remembered somewhere in the back of his mind but can't place by name. He was already seated, surprisingly enough, in a set of makeshift bleachers that felt as though they could crumble apart any minute. Sam moved just to test it, and they shook. He sat still after this.

Out over the green there were kids running. Soccer, he soon realised, from the ball and their different colour outfits. One was in red and white, the other blue and black. He kept watching until –

"Winchester!"

Sam located the voice and it belonged to a middle aged man, his hair greying at the temples and his nose jutting out from under a pushed down baseball cap.

Sam pointed a finger to himself. "Me?"

"Ain't got no other Winchesters. Get out there."

_Just keep driving..._

As he drove, Dean's world was spotted with moments of light. Usually in the way of star that would catch peeks from their cloudy covering. It was during one of these moments that Dean found he was driving along a freeway road.

Only there was no cars joining him, and the only sound he had was Zeppelin's _Ramble On_ that he found already sitting in the cassette recorder. It offers him some comfort, but mostly he wondered where Sam was.

..

They held him up on their shoulders. Eleven boys that couldn't have been older than ten, and Sam didn't know where they found the strength to do it to a thirty-something year old Sasquatch lookalike.

He kicked them a goal, garbed in the outfit of the red and white team he managed to kick the black and white ball into the net. They erupted into cheers while Sam still tried to work everything out.

Then, as they were holding him, his blood turned to ice.

_Find your brother..._

Something told Dean to stop the car. It also brought back that prickly feeling, this time it weaved throughout his entire body until he shut off the ignition, and only disappeared entirely once he was outside and walking on sinking grass.

Here, the clouds no longer covered the stars and it was almost like daylight with how bright the world was. He walked around, trying to take in his surroundings, until his foot collided with something heavy. After the formalities of hopping away and cursing under his breath, Dean looked down and saw it was an esky of beer.

He knew where he was.

..

Sam was running, but he wasn't sure if he was breathing. At that point, if his thoughts were correct, the need for air wasn't a pressing one. His feet slammed against the lonely road and it was some external force that told him the direction he needed to be moving in.

As he somehow found it in himself to surge forward even faster, he became aware of the heaviness in his pocket. Something already told him what it was.

_Of course you're right, did you really think we would forget about that?_

Dean cracked open a beer and sat on his car, looking out over the stars. A few times when they were traveling, his father tried to teach him the major constellations, but Dean never bothered to learn. Maybe now he would.

He took another mouthful of the beer and waited.

..

The stars rained over Sam's head as his footfalls slowed and he started to move at a walk. He made out the dark outline of the car miles back, and now he saw the lump of a shadow seated on its hood.

Sam made his way there with a smile starting to ghost at the corner of his lips. He had been right, and the prospect didn't scare him nearly as much as he thought it should have.

"Hey Sam."

He decided Dean must have thought the same as him and took the beer his brother held to him. He snapped off the cap with a hiss and joined him on the hood of the car.

This is a memory both of them have held onto for years. Silence, staring up at the infinite black sky and making their own constellations. Sam thought they should name one after the Winchesters. After the family cursed to save the world over and over again. Dean didn't think it mattered.

"Oh," Sam suddenly remembered. He digs around in his pocket until his hand laced around the cord and he brought it out. "Thought you might want this."

Dean reached out and took hold of the necklace, placing it over his head and around his neck in one fluid movement. The amulet sat where it should always sit.

"Thanks Sam."

_They watch the stars._

**Author's Note:**

> Cue "Carry On My Wayward Son" music. And out.


End file.
